


Daehyun Vs. Scorpion

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic DaeJae, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents a.u, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong is always bringing inside insects and trying to raise them as pets. Daehyun and Youngjae have to deal with the consequences when one of these "pets" gets loose in their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daehyun Vs. Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up randomly at like 2 am last night and posted it on tumblr! This is the version that I went through and fixed in an attempt to make it better, hopefully someone will read and enjoy it. :3 Domestic DaeJae is fun, and baby Zelo is as cute as can be!
> 
> -Cat-

“Jae! Come here!”

Youngjae groaned in response, he had just gotten to a good part in his book and he really didn’t want to stop at the moment. Daehyun had just gone into their youngest son’s room to put away some laundry, surely it couldn’t be anything too serious. Right?

“Jae I’m serious get in here!” Daehyun yelled again, his voice raising an octave. “Hurrryyyyyy!”

The younger male sighed and set his book down, he’d finish reading it later. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Daehyun yelling in the other room anyway, so it wasn’t like he actually had a choice.

“Coming!” Youngjae finally replied, standing up from the couch and heading toward Junhong’s room.

What he found upon arrival was Daehyun crouched in the middle of Junhong’s spaceship bed, peaking over the edge at something on the floor. He wanted to laugh, but his husband looked absolutely terrified. 

“Kill it! Please?” The brunette begged, looking up at his lover with wide dark brown orbs. “Pleeeeeeease?”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow as he glanced to where Daehyun had been looking. He didn’t understand, there was nothing there.

“Kill what?” He began, but then he saw it. A little brown scorpion crawling along the side of the wall. “Ahhhh! Oh my fucking God!” The younger male immediately scrambled onto the bed and hid behind Daehyun. “I am not killing that thing! You do it! You were in here first, it’s your job.”

Junhong had a terrible habit of catching bugs and bringing them inside to raise as pets, but this was his first scorpion. He had yet to bring in anything too bad, though neither male cared for bugs too much so it was always a hassle ridding the house of them when they got free. 

They always got free.

“Jaeeee!” Daehyun whined. “What if it stings me?”

“What if it stings me?” Youngjae countered. “We both have a chance of getting stung....but still..you saw the thing...so you kill it. Besides...I killed the last bug.” That was fair right?

"But Jae!” Daehyun complained. “I called you in here to save me from the spawn of Satan our son brought inside, not for you to make me kill it myself!”

“Yeah and you interrupted my reading.” He sighed when Daehyun just stared back pitifully. “Okay....if you kill the scorpion....I’ll make you a cheesecake.”

The brunette’s eyes immediately lit up at the offering of food, especially his absolute favorite. He didn’t get to have cheesecake very often, killing the scorpion would be so worth it!

“Okay I’ll do it!”

Youngjae rolled his eyes and leaned in, capturing the elder’s lips in a sweet kiss before patting him on the butt. “Go get em Tiger.”

The older male took in a deep breath and carefully climbed down from the bed, grabbing one of Junhong’s sneakers as he made his way over to where he’d seen the evil little creature crawling about. It wasn’t there, clearly it had crawled off while he and Youngjae were busy bickering over who was going to kill it. 

Sneaky little bastard!

“Jae......where did it go?” Daehyun asked, eyes scanning the floor. 

“I don’t see it.” Youngjae replied. “Get back up here with me, we’ll wait for it to crawl back out, and then you can wack it.”

Daehyun nodded, about to crawl back onto the safety of Junhong’s bed when he felt something crawl onto his foot. The brunette let out a very “manly” scream as he tried to shake the thing off, the evil thing stinging him in the process. He let out a yelp, the pain in his foot like a hot knife stabbing through his skin. 

“Die Satan spawn!” He yelled, ignoring the pain in his foot and beating the shoe down on the scorpion that had fallen back to the carpet below. 

“Daddy! Are you and Papa playing wrestlers again?” Junhong’s voice sounded from the doorway. The little boy rushing into the room and hopping onto Daehyun’s back. “Whatcha doing?” He asked, looking down at the floor and letting out a loud cry when he spotted the dead scorpion. “You killed Toto!!!”

“In my defense....it tried to kill me.” Daehyun replied. “And now....Jae?...” He glanced up at his husband who had climbed off the bed and moved over to his side to see if he was okay. “I think we’re going to have to amputate my foot.”

“Don’t be overdramatic Dae, you just need some ice.” Youngjae replied, rolling his eyes at his husband’s dramatics. 

Junhong crawled from his Father’s back and knelt down beside his dead scorpion, gently poking at the it’s now flattened body. He let out a loud whine, still obviously upset by this turn of events.

“I was going to take him to show and tell at school on Monday.” The five year old cried. “What am I going to show now?”

“Daddy got stung Junghonggie, this is why we don’t bring poisonous insects inside. Sometimes they escape and then people can get hurt.” 

The little boy frowned, his gaze falling to his lap. He honestly hadn’t meant for the scorpion to hurt anyone. He’d just thought it was really pretty and that it’d like to come live inside.

“I’m sorry Papa.” He finally spoke, sniffling softly. “I promise not to do it ever again!.Please don’t be mad!” 

Youngjae smiled softly and pulled the boy into a tight hug. “It’s alright sweetie, neither of us are mad, just let the bugs live outside okay? I know you like them, but you never know which ones might hurt you if they get loose.”

“Okay...but....what about frogs...I can bring those inside right?” The little boy asked, eyes alight with hope. He seemed to recover from the death of the scorpion quite quickly. 

Youngjae chuckled and bent down to scoop Junhong up. “Come on you, let’s go get your Dad some ice. We can talk about frogs later ok?” 

A few minutes passed and Youngjae returned to the room, pack of ice in hand and no Junhong in sight. 

“He thinks you’re mad at him.” The younger male explained, sitting down beside his husband and leaning over to hold the ice against his swollen foot. 

“I’ll talk to him later.” Daehyun replied, leaning back against his son’s bed and sighing softly. “Hey? I still get that cheesecake right?” He asked, leaning over and nuzzling his nose against Youngjae’s neck.

“Yeah.” Youngjae smiled, sitting up a bit and turning to peck Daehyun on the lips. “You had a hard battle, you deserve it. But you should probably flush the scorpion down the toilet first.” 

Daehyun nodded, eyeing the squashed scorpion, still laying dead on the floor. He was kind of afraid it might come back to life and attack him.

“Right....”


End file.
